Talk:Grave New World/@comment-155.41.45.147-20130915191411
Why Hanna could be A (From Wetpaint): 1. She’s close to the Original “A” The waythe “A” timeline works is that Mona was the Original “A” harassing the Liars in the first two seasons of PLL. After she was exposed as “A” in the Season 2 finale, the torch was passed to the so-called Uber “A.” Who better to pass it to then her best friend Hanna? As the series continues, Hanna continues to defend Mona to the Liars. Sure, it could just be Hanna’s capacity for caring — or it could be because Hanna has made the same mistakes as Mona, and is working to justify them to herself and her BFFs using Mona as a proxy. 2. She visited Mona in Radley Mona claims that she doesn’t know who Uber “A” really is (suspect), but that she would visit her in Radley to give her “A” Team missions. You know who else regularly visited Mona in Radley? Hanna. Especially in the beginning of Season 3, Hanna was a frequent guest of Mona’s. It would have been easy for her to talk “A” Team strategy with Mona under the guise of trying to understand her ex-BFF. 3. Hanna gained from Ali’s absence Following Ali’s disappearance, Hanna transformed from the awkward nerd who followed Ali around to the Queen Bee of Rosewood High. Unlike the other Liars, who more or less continued on their comfortable social paths, Hanna’s popularity skyrocketed. One might say that she gained the most in Ali’s absence — in the social power vacuum Ali left and the space to blossom into a more traditionally attractive version of herself. 4. To keep her mom safe If there’s any reason for turning “A,” it’s desperation. We’re beginning to think of the “A” Team as a revolving door of participants, membership contingent on who happens to be the most emotionally vulnerable person in Rosewood at the moment. Last season, that was Spencer, who seemingly lost Toby to betrAyal and then death in quick succession. She was desperate enough to join the “A” Team because she felt as if she had little to lose and much to gain (answers). This season, Hanna has been the most desperate of the Liars as she struggles to keep her mom out of jail. Did Hanna’s desperation finally drive her to joining the “A” Team herself? Was Travis stepping forward as an eyewitness to Ashley Marin leaving the scene of the crime pre-murder more than just a lucky break? 5. She has demonstrated technological savvy It’s easy to make fun of Hanna’s ditziness, but — when Hanna decides something is important — she can pretty much do anything. Exhibit A: the time she hacked into Caleb’s computer and erased all the files while it was locked in the police station. Hanna not only has an aptitude for technology, but an appreciation. This is a girl who once said, “I can’t go around without a phone. It’s like going around without a brain.” We could totally see her manning her own high-tech “A” lair.